


Him

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica - Freeform, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor Angelica/Alexander, Mostly for the fluffy, Multi, Sisters, We never forget Peggy, and peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday was Renée Elise Goldberry's last day as Angelica, so in honor of her, I'm writing my first ever Hamilton fanfiction. The Schuyler Sisters have a chat about Alexander. Some Angelica/Alexander and Eliza/Alexander is implied. Told from Angelica's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

Peggy sits down on the edge of Eliza's bed and crosses her arms. "When do I get to meet him?"

"You met him at the ball just last week," I say as I brush out my sister's silky black hair. "There, Eliza, you're done." 

Eliza pats her hair and examines herself in the mirror. She shoots me a smile. "Thank you, Angelica."

"I didn't really meet him," Peggy insists. "I just saw him. From across the room." 

"Well, you know what he looks like," I say, turning her around so I can do her hair next. "That will be enough for now." 

"But he sounds so interesting." 

"How would you know?" asks Eliza as she rifles through the dresses in her closet. 

"Because of his letters."

"Peggy!" we both exclaim at once. 

"What? You just left them on your desk." 

I turn her around and grip her shoulders. "Peggy, those are Eliza's private letters. You have no business with them." 

"If you'd let me meet him, I wouldn't have to look at them," she retorts, sticking out her tongue.

"Don't you sass me, you're in the wrong, and you know it." 

"At least I didn't spy on him when he was here on a visit."

"Because you were out - wait, what?"

Peggy nods. "I can tell! You told me afterwards what he was wearing and what he looked like -"

"Only because you were pestering -" I say quickly, because Eliza is looking at me strangely.

" - but then you told Eliza you'd been in your room the whole time he was here!" 

"I was in my room," I lie, as I did before. 

Peggy runs over to Eliza in triumph. "Angelica's after your man."  

"Are you really?" Eliza asks. 

I pause. If I say yes, I know she'll back down and let me have him, but that would be bad for her, for the family, for me - and especially for Alexander. Eliza's the best girl he can have. 

So I decide to play the flirt.

"Not really, but you could let me talk to him now and then," I say, tossing my head. Eliza smiles, thinking this is just another occasion when I want all the boys to myself. 

"Angel', you've got enough boys to make a regiment. Alexander is mine." 

"Oh, come on. Let me just have a turn with him."

"So you can flirt him right out of this house? I don't think so!" 

"I'm just saying, if you really loved me, you would share him." 

"Ha!" Eliza laughs. "Alexander's mine. Not yours." 

"And not mine, since I've never even seen him," says Peggy forlornly.

"Oh, you poor thing." Eliza pats her shoulder. "At least Stephen likes you. He said you were charming, remember? And you can't do much better than a Van Rensselaer."

"I guess so."

"Cheer up," I say. "Let's go downtown before Daddy gets back. We can visit that shop you like, Peggy, and then you can get a new dress."

"But we were just there last month." 

"Well, let's go anyway," I say as I pull my untameable corkscrew curls into a bun. "Maybe we'll run into Alexander." 

"But I thought he was with General -"

" _Let's go anyway,"_ I say, ushering her out the door and towards the stairs. She goes without further complaint. 

My secret's safe for now, but Peggy is definitely on to me... 

 


End file.
